Suspect anyone
by renzic
Summary: Everybody is a suspect, it's a whodunnit CSI style
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to my third fanfic of all time you may seem a pattern forming about Grissom getting himself into trouble in everyone of mine so far well I seem to find them the easiest to write, I'm also a huge fan of Grissomgal71 who writes similar sort of stuff. Anyway enjoy and review if you want to help me make this better. I have the whole thing written so enjoy!.**

He smiled to himself as he wandered down the hallway files in hand, the lab was so peaceful at this time of night no distractions no ringing of phones. It was end of shift everybody was rapping up their cases so they could go home. Grissom figured he'd have about an hours worth of paperwork to do then he'd follow suit. As he stepped through the doorway to his office he was in darkness he could of sworn he'd left the lights on, oh well he thought as he reached for the light switch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr Grissom" came a voice from the darkness but before he could reply he felt a searing pain in his abdomen where a knife had found its way in, then as if things couldn't get worse something heavy collided with the back of his skull.

"Hey Sara are you on your way home?" Catherine asked as she caught up with her in the hallway.

"Yeah I was just going to hand this report to Griss then head off, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you could work for me tomorrow night, I know it's the second time in two weeks I've asked you to work for me but Lindsey has this parent teacher evening thing that she didn't tell me about until last night and…"

"Cath it's fine I'll do it" Sara replied with a gentle smile

"Thanks so much, I owe you one" Cath replied parting ways with Sara as she headed toward the front doors.

Sara reached Grissom's office and was stunned, he never shut his door fully not unless he'd already gone home, well she'll just put the report on his desk and talk to him about it tomorrow. As she opened the door she smelt a slight copper smell probably one of his experiments, odd, now to just find the lights, the floor was slick with something, damn Grissom should clean up in here a bit more often she could break her neck just trying to find the light switch. ah there we are she thought to herself as she flicked on the switch . As the lights flickered on she looked down to see what had made the floor so slippery, what met her eyes was the least likely and worst sight she could of ever imagined. Grissom was lying face down in a pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara heard a scream escape from her lips or at least she thought it was hers. Her next thoughts all came at once, she had to get him to a hospital, she had to check if he was alive, she had to tell him she loved him. Luckly the action her thoughts resulted in was her checking his pulse. She let out the breath she was holding as she felt a faint pulse. Just as she went to reach for her cell phone to call an ambulance she heard a gasp from behind her. She quickly turned her face to a pale looking Nick.

"I heard your scream, I thought, oh god is he dead" Nick sputtered out as if he was about to cry

"Ring an ambulance Nick, he's not got long" Sara replied as she turned her head back to Grissom's still form. Were was all this blood coming from she looked at his head wound although it was bad there was way too much blood for just his head. She patted down his body as she'd been shown in first aid years ago when she got to his abdomen his body twitched away from her hand.

"Nick, how about that ambulance then I need you to give me a hand" Sara requested as she searched the rest of his body for anymore injuries.

Nick closed his phone and crouched down by Sara looking for direction.

"Ok we need to turn him he's got some sort of wound on his stomach and we need to stop the bleeding. On my count One, two, three" Sara requested as she cradled his head Nick pulled on his body to roll him towards him. Both let out a gasp as they saw his beige shirt was completely soaked red.

"Nick find were the blood is coming from, I'm going to try to stop his head wound" Sara commanded as she took off her jacket and placed it around Grissom's head. It didn't take long for Nick to find the source of the blood there was a deep stab wound on his lower stomach, following Sara's lead Nick pulled off his shirt and placed it over the wound. After what seemed like eternity the paramedics arrived pushing Sara and Nick out of the way.

All they could do is stand there and watch as their supervisor and friend was taken in a rush out of the door.

"I have to go, I have to be with him" Sara told Nick as she raced after the gurney. All Nick could do was look down at his hands with the blood dripping off them hoping his mentor would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine was just pulling into her driveway when her cell phone rang.

"Willows" she barked into the phone she was not impressed she wanted to spend sometime with her daughter, sometimes she wondered if Lindsey even remembered what she looked like.

"Catherine its Brass, don't hang up I'm not about to give you a case" Brass got out quickly before she could reach the disconnect button.

"What then, if you just called for a friendly chat then I'm sorry but you'll have to wait" She retorted as she went to hang up

"Grissom's been stabbed" Brass blurted out "Are you still there?" he asked down the phone to deafening silence.

"Yeah, um let me get a baby sitter for Lindsey, which hospital is he at? Is there anybody with him, who found him? Is he going to be alright?" Catherine asked in a series of questions.

"To answer your questions, desert palms, Sara, Sara and I don't know it's pretty bad" Brass replied down the phone "Look I have to go, get here when you can" and with that Brass hung up.

Catherine arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later still in shock. She been going over the last thing she'd said to Grissom it had been hurtful and she hated herself for it. They'd been on a case together she'd accused him of being unemotional in fact her exact words were "You don't have a heart Grissom, stop being the tinman and show some god damn compassion".

If he died she would never be able to apologize, she had been out of line but as usual he just took it and let her get her frustration out of the way, he must know that she wasn't mad at him but at the unjustness of the case. She lost her train of thought as she saw the sight before her.

Sara, Warrick and Nick were in the waiting area. Warrick was leaning against the wall with his head down deep in thought, Sara was leaning on Nick as if her world depended on it her arms were covered in blood, Grissom's blood. Nick just sat there stunned staring into space with an arm around Sara.

"He's still in surgery" Brass commented as he came up from behind drawing level with her.

"Who's working the case?" Catherine surprised herself at asking this question

"Ecklie, and apparently he wants to talk to you all, but he said he'll give you till at least he's out of surgery" Brass said in disgust

"I'll go first" with that Catherine started to walk towards the group and to the heartache that was sure to come.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like and eternity before the doctor came with news , in fact it had only been a couple of hours since he'd been brought into the hospital when the doctor finally came out to address them. They all stood as he approached the group.

"He made it through the surgery, but the next few days will be touch and go, he lost a lot of blood and we had to remove part of his liver, we would like to do an MRI scan in the next day or so when he's stabble as the bump he received to his head was pretty severe and he's unconscious at the moment, however we expect for him to come out of it soon". The doctors prognosis wasn't comforting in fact it was terrible.

"Can we see him?" Sara asked almost pleadingly

"He's in post op at the moment but when we've moved him to a room, you can see him but only for a short time each, I'll give the nurses your names" with that the doctor excused himself and walked over to the nurses station.

"I know this isn't the best time to say it but Ecklie wants to interview you all, he's running the investigation" Brass interrupted as everyone dwelled on their own thoughts "Catherine has volunteered to go first, I'll be in the interviews with all of you so keep me posted on his condition" with that he gestured to Catherine that they should go.

As Brass and Catherine walked into the cool night he turned to her

"You know this is going to be more than a friendly chat , Ecklie's likely to bring up everything that he thinks is wrong with your team" Brass commented as they stepped towards his car.

"I know, but we don't have much choice, we know we're all innocent so there's nothing to worry about". Catherine replied as she opened the door.

"I hope you're right Catherine I really hope you're right" Brass sighed as he dropped into the passenger seat.

"So Ms Willow's when was the last time you saw Supervisor Grissom?" Ecklie asked with a sneer.

"It would have been at around 7am this morning, we had been working a case together, we weren't getting anywhere fast so we decided to call it quits for the night and regroup at the beginning of next shift"

"That's odd I was under the impression that you two had a fight, in fact I have a couple of statements to that effect let me read you one 'She was screaming at him the whole lab could hear she said something like you don't have a heart get one then she slammed the door to his office and stalked off, I didn't see him after that ' Is it possible Ms Willows that you went a step further and physically attacked him I mean you were upset?" Ecklie asked with a fake look of understanding on his face.

"No, what I actually said was 'You don't have a heart Grissom, stop being the tinman and show some god damn compassion' but I just left after that I needed to cool off" Catherine rebutted.

"This isn't the first time that you've yelled at Supervisor Grissom in fact he's had to restrain you from hitting him before, is that not true?" Ecklie was going in for the kill

"Yes, I've yelled at him before but I've never tried to hurt him" Catherine stated almost shocked that he could think such things

"Five years ago in the corridor outside the trace lab you we're yelling at him with such fury, you went to strike him he had to hold your wrists to stop you, you can't deny it I saw it with my own eyes" Ecklie certainly knew how to go for the low blows

"It was a rough time I was breaking up with my husband I was angry at Grissom that he hadn't told me that he knew he was cheating on me, I apologized later" Catherine replied as all the old memories of that time started to flood her mind.

"Maybe this time he wouldn't except your apology, maybe you were sick of being number 2, everyone knows you want his job, what an easy way to get it kill him off then naturally it would come to you". Ecklie broke Catherine out of her thoughts

"That was unnecessary, I would never be half the supervisor he is, I don't want his job especially by killing him, this interview is over Ecklie stop looking at his team and go search for the real killer" With that Catherine got up from the table and stormed through the door. All she could hear as she walked down the corridor was Ecklie's sickly sweet comment "Don't go to far Catherine we may need to talk again".


	5. Chapter 5

Warrick bounced his knee up and down as he waited for Ecklie to come into the interview room. Brass just looked at him feeling sorry for the whole team, Ecklie was waisting time while the real killer was getting away, but it was his investigation. Both Brass and Warrick looked up as Ecklie walked into the room.

"Mr Brown, you didn't work last night did you?" Ecklie asked as he sat down at the table

"No I had a court date scheduled for this morning so I had the night off to prepare" Warrick answered wondering where he was going with this.

"Funny, lab tech Hodges saw you leaving Supervisor Grissom's office around 7.10am" Ecklie mentioned as if it was nothing important

"Yeah, I was here last night I had forgotten to collect my tie from Nick, I stopped by Grissom's office to see if he had any more leads on the case I'd been working on with him and Catherine the previous shift" Warrick answered with hostility in his voice he didn't like Ecklie's accusing tones

"How is your gambiling problem going CSI Brown, I have it on good authority you were in the monte carlo last week. Is it possible Supervisor Grissom found out and he called you into his office, that maybe he was about to fire you, he'd saved your job before but maybe this time there was nothing he could do, you got angry stabbed him and left" Ecklie sneared at the last comment

"No, I didn't even see Grissom when I was at the lab last night, he wasn't in his office so I left" Warrick spat out angrily

"You really expect me to believe that after the amount of times he's saved you from being fired, I'd say you got angry that he wasn't willing to put his job on the line this time for you , god knows why he did it so many times before, It's ok Warrick you can tell me the way it really happened" Ecklie said in soothing tones

"You're a real piece of work, I'm going this interview is over." Warrick paced out the door .

Ecklie turned to Brass and asked "Was it something I said?"

Brass looked at him in disgust, "I'm off to get your next suspect, try to play nice"

Nick had already heard from Catherine and Warrick that Ecklie was playing dirty, so he had knew what to expect or so he told himself as he sat down at the interview table.

" CSI Stokes, you were the second person on the scene is that correct?" Ecklie asked

"Yes, Sir" he was going to give precise answers so that Ecklie had nothing to play with

"What alerted you to the scene?" Ecklie questioned

"Sara's scream" Nick answered in a sharp tone

"And when you arrived on the scene where was CSI Sidle?"

" Kneeling down by Grissom" Nick tried to shake the image out of his head.

"And what was the time between you hearing her scream and you getting to the door" Ecklie asked staring straight at Nick

"A minute, I was by the locker room when I heard it" Nick answered trying to work out the exact time it would take

" I hear you're a good CSI, but Grissom's always holding you back, shift was over why were you still at work? Was it because you were trying to impress him, must be hard when everybody else is favored by Grissom but you, must make you angry, I know I would be by now you should be doing lots of solo assignments, but looking at the record you've only done 5 in the last three months" Ecklie shifted his papers, and then moved his eyes back up at Nick.

"I had just finished a case I was about to head home, I would never kill Grissom just because he cares about how I can become a better CSI, in fact I like him for that" Nick stared right back at Ecklie

"How close are you and CSI Sidle?" Ecklie asked as if it was of no great relevance

"She's my colleague, and friend why?" Nick had taken the bait

"You sure it's not more than that, like you might do something for her but no one else like help her get rid of your supervisor, cover each other with an Alibi" Ecklie had stooped to a new low

"I don't like what you're insinuating, I wouldn't stab him to then try and save him, I don't think I have anything more to say to you, if you have any more questions you can reach me through Detective Brass" and with that Nick left out into the corridor.

Brass followed him out into the hallway.

"The nerve of that guy, did you hear him, Griss could die and all he could think of was whether or not I get to work Solo's, damn him" Nick released all the anger that had been building inside

"I know Nick I know" was all Brass could answer as he guided Nick towards the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara stared down at her hands all she could see was Grissom's blood on them, even though she's washed it off five hours ago. She didn't care what Ecklie had to say to her, he could suspend her for all she cared, all she wanted was for Grissom to wake up, to tell her he was going to be ok.

"CSI Sidle, are you listening, I just asked you a question" Ecklie barked angrly

"Uh, sorry, could you repeat it" Sara answered snapping out of her daydream

"I asked why where you in Supervisor Grissom's office in the first place?"

"I was handing him a report that I had finished" Sara answered looking down at the table

"Are you sure it wasn't something else, that handing him the report was just excuse to see him, it's fair knowledge that you are attracted to Supervisor Grissom" Ecklie looked at Sara as he finished his sentence.

" I was just there to hand him a report" Sara muttered back

"Was it possible that he turned down your advances and this was the last time, you got angry and you stabbed him"

" No, I could never do that" It had gotten all too much for Sara as the last few hours caught up with her she started to cry.

Before Ecklie could continue with the line of questioning there was a knock on the door. A deputy stuck his head through the door, "Uh , Mr Ecklie there's a phone call for you"

"Alright" Ecklie answered as he got up from the table "We're not finished Sidle" He mentioned over his shoulder as he went out of the room.

Brass came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you out of here, this is my police station and I say you can go, I'll take you back to the hospital"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a long chapter but is also the last, most of you will probably hate me for leaving it the way I have but, just think of it open ended, any ideas of what could happen next would be most appreciated as I will write another story about it.**

The first thing he felt was pain, then he heard the noise of a constant beep and tried to figure out where he was and what had happened, curiosity getting the better of him he opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with bright white walls, he groaned why did they have to be so bright.

"Grissom, Gil can you hear me" Catherine asked as she came into his blurry field of vision.

He went to answer her but realized his mouth was so dry that he was looking like a guppy trying to moistening his mouth by opening and closing it.

Taking his movement as a yes, Catherine grabbed a pitcher of water beside his bed and poured him a glass.

"Now drink this slowly" Catherine requested as she went to hand it to him

Moving his left arm, made him suddenly grunt in pain as he jarred his stomach.

"Oh god Grissom I'm sorry, let me help you drink this" Catherine then proceed to lift the glass

"You gave us a real scare, not to mention making us loose sleep, poor Sara's not even been home" Catherine took the glass and placed it on the table

"Sara? Catherine what happened? Why am I in here, Where's Sara?" Grissom asked almost pleadingly

"Grissom, don't you remember, you were in your office you were stabbed, Sara's probably being interviewed by Ecklie".

At that point Catherine knew she'd said the wrong thing. As Grissom tried to get upright and out of bed.

"Whoa, Gil your not going anywhere" Catherine insisted as she tried to push him back into bed.

"But, Ecklie… Sara… didn't do it" was all he managed to get out before passing out from the pain.

It was at this moment Sara and Brass decided to walk through the door. Both hurried over to Catherine.

"He was awake?" Brass asked as he came to place his hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Yeah, he didn't seem to remember anything then he got all worked up because he thought Ecklie was interviewing Sara, I just hope he hasn't pulled his stitches he looks like he passed out, I should go get a doctor" Catherine replied as she got up to exit the room.

Sara stood there nervously chewing her lip as she watched Grissom's still form.

The ringing of a cell phone broke her concentration. "Sorry" Brass apologized as he motioned to answer it as he headed towards the door.

Sara decided to sit, seeing how she was now all alone. She wasn't quite sure what to do, so she just sat and watched him. He slowly moved and to her surprise started to open his eyes. Blinking a couple of times his head turned and look at her.

"Hey" she managed to choke out.

"Sara" He replied pausing as if he was about to say something else but stopped

"How are you feeling, Catherine's just gone to get the doctor." Sara mentioned trying to think of things to say.

"Hurts, I've got a massive headache, what exactly happened" Grissom asked croakily

"We were hoping you could tell us, I found you unconscious in your office, with a stab wound and looks like someone hit you over the head" Sara replied

Grissom grimaced as he tried to reposition himself. "Would explain the searing pain in my side, I'm sorry you had to find me" he joked to try and lighten the mood.

"Grissom..." Sara was about to tell him not to be so stupid when Brass, Catherine and Grissom's doctor came through the door.

"Ok Mr Grissom lets check you out shall we" the doctor said in a slightly too cheerful tone. "This may take awhile you might want to grab a coffee or something" the doctor motioned to the three concerned friends standing by his bedside.

"We'll be back soon" Brass told his friend as they exited out into the hallway.

"I need to tell you something" Brass looked at the two women beside him.

"Ecklie has decided to suspend the investigation" Both Catherine and Sara looked at him in disbelief " I know, I know, but Ecklie found the knife used to stab Grissom out in the garbage outside CSI, he fingerprinted it, no matching prints on CODIS or AFIS. So rules out anybody in CSI and there is nothing else to go on. Likely hood Grissom never even saw his attacker, and the camera's just picked up a guy with a CSI windbreaker on and a baseball cap. Description's been given to patrol's but it's likely that we're not going to find this guy"

"This is so unfair, we can't even solve a crime against one of our own" Catherine let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I'll keep you updated but it's not looking good, I just thought I'd let you know" Brass replied as he motioned for them to head to the cafeteria.

When they arrived back at Grissom's room he was asleep, taking this as time where they could catch up on some much needed sleep. The group left him in his silent slumber.

When Sara came back later after a much needed shower, Grissom was awake but angry.

"Hey what's wrong" Sara asked as she sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Ecklie just paid me a visit, told me as I can't give him anything but that it was a male who attacked me he's suspending the case until something new if anything comes to light, sights a large day shift workload as why he can't continue with anymore time on this" Grissom replied with bitterness in his voice.

"It so unfair, you were attacked in your own office and he won't give anymore time to the case, what if this guy comes back? Has he thought about that?" Sara asked

"No, but I have and I'm not sure what to do about it, on the one hand I'm putting you all in danger by going back to work what if he comes to a crime scene trying to kill me and one of you gets in the way. But I can't let him dictate my life, I've got a few weeks to think about anyway." Grissom stated as if it was just an everyday occurrence.

"Oh Grissom" Sara didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok" Grissom mumbled as he fell back to sleep

Sara just sat there stunned, what was going to happen, here was the man she loved and he was worried about them getting hurt, not about the man that obviously wanted him dead, everything was so uncertain and that was they way it was going to remain until he was found.

**The end**


End file.
